


Prince's Lullaby

by PeachyInsomiac



Series: Prince's Lullaby [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Multi, sanders sides au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15083375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyInsomiac/pseuds/PeachyInsomiac
Summary: A long time ago Two brothers ruled over a kingdom in place of there father who was murdered long ago. This kingdom was filled with beautiful magic and wonders , but this tale will not have a happily ever after well not anytime soon. As the older prince has to face the problems caused by the one dearest to him, his younger brother. Hand in hand with the Royal sorcerer and his apprentice , The Older Prince has to do the one horrible thing he never wanted to his dear younger brother or is there another way?TW: mentons of death, bullying,toxic comparison ,ect (Ill get better at adding trigger warrings )—————————————





	1. Chapter 1: The Beginnings

Whirls of magic, flashes of light , houses crumbling, destruction rising onto the land someone’s distant cries ,a male’s anger wavering weak voice a dark figure looming over Roman smiling sadly at him sadly.

As fast as the figure stabbed him Roman had awoken in his king size bed in his room the air was tense and suffocating , beats of sweat rolled down the prince’s forehead tears had brimmed in his eyes. “ It’s alright….just a nightmare, today is another day with your princely duties…..it was so real..” The Brunette mutter under his breath as he gotten ready for the day. With the younger prince who was in his room was reading a book as a faint gold transparent figure sat beside him on his bed the figure peeped over and said “ you shouldn’t be getting ready now stay here longer Patton.” The young prince chuckled at the oppsite logic the figure had been cursed with while replying “Well you are right Dee i should but don’t forget to hide yourself we don’t want Logan knowing i have you around me now go on ahead ill be there soon.” Patton’s smile weak, fake why it was another day of bearing his father’s death, dealing with the jealousy of How Roman had gotten all of the kingdom’s love and praise.

It didn’t help with the younger prince being compared to the older one they were suppose to be ruling this kingdom together, like how they were suppose to be the best brothers ever right? Oh how he wished that was true , but he was the prince who the others compared him, talked about him poorly because of his childish nature. So Patton kept to himself as his only true friends in this castle was the sorcerer’s apprentice Virgil and Dee. Today was suppose to be like any other day until Roman had gotten words from one of the guards of them catching the man who had murder his and Patton’s father, Roman was filled with sad memories but greatful that this man was caught now he and Patton had to discuss this man’s fate and why did the man do this. Well who was this man that is a different matter right now we go to the prince’s who sat at the breakfast table.

“Patton I have some great news” Roman says with a soft smile as his younger brother looked up to him with a smile asking “What is it Roman.” Oh how it hurt Roman that his little brother no longer address him as Roro , even when they were alone the nickname had died but Roman didn’t think nothing of it as he said “ Remember father and how he gotten…..murder well the guards have found who’s done it great right,thought we’re going have to discuss his punishmen-” “Execution.” Patton said glaring at Roman, this made the older prince’s face paled , This was suppose to be a peaceful kingdom like how their father kept it with no killings, surprisingly no wars and to hear his sweet little brother who was really only a year younger then him. Suggest such a thing at all in any way as Roman coughed “You don’t actually mean that Pat , right father wouldn-” before he could finish Patton stood up from his seat yelling at Roman tears pricking his eyes “ FATHER ISN’T HERE ANYMORE THAT MAN DESERVES DEATH FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE! “ Roman could feel the tension in the air he coughed as he responded in a calming manner hoping he could reason and understand why his brother was acting like this. “ Patton, I know but this isn’t the choice , I know you always seen the best in people and gave them a living chance no matter how much wrong they had done right?” Patton only scoffed at his brother’s words storming off, oh if only Roman had realize things sooner, if only he could have actually gotten up and follow his brother maybe this might have never happened in the first place.

Which brings us to Patton and Dee floating along beside him, Dee was honestly worried for his friend, he could see that Patton’s emotions were getting the better of him, letting the dark negative emotions consume his heart. But he couldn’t say anything, because well he never knew Patton before all of this. As Dee was somewhat freed by Patton by the use of dark magic a year ago, the use of dark magic was illegal here in the kingdom but Patton wanted to learn, so he did by himself it was hard hiding it from Logan and Virgil. The prince had learned many things and now he’s crossing the borderline , Patton decided all of this emotional hate towards him, him being the lesser brother, prince , letting his father murderer live and sit in prison. Once in the younger prince’s bedroom once again Dee looked at Patton if he was sure he was going to do this Patton slipped on his cloak and grabbed the things he needed the most. He smiled sadly to Dee saying “ Fate is cruel and unforgiving…I’m only doing what’s right” Dee nodded as he spoke up “ not alright but you are sure of not leaving Virgil out of this?” Patton sighed knowing that he had the letter he wrote back a few nights ago for Virgil, to apologize if he had ever come to this choice he nodded whispering “ Ianuae Magicae “ the letter dissapeared from his grasp as he felt Dee’s transparent hand on his shoulder. “I’m ready as i’ll ever be lets go…..tenebris onerariis “ A rupture came as a thick dark cloud surrounded Patton, as the noise of guards running to his room and yelling to get Roman, Banging at his door to dropping his ring to the floor he was no longer there right when the door was kicked opened..

Roman heard all the of panic as he was left confused “Sire! Sire! the young prince’s room he’s gone there was a rupture of dark magic and now he’s gone!” a guard had yelled at him as panic, and worry consumed him as he said “Go get Logan quick!” Rushing off to his beloved brother’s room praying he was okay. But it was little to late as he kicked down the door just to see patton being swept away with a golden transparent figure. “ Patton!” He screamed but his brother couldn’t hear him his brother was gone, with whoever was the bastard was that took him. his eyes fell to the promise ring on the the floor as he looked to his own. Two little boys pranced and giggled, imagination and amusement guiding them as they played one of these little boys was dressed in a silk like white outfit, with golden trim , along with a dashing red sash. The other was a little younger he had these cute little glasses , and matched well with his baby blue princely outfit and a little matching grey sash to match his older brother. Those were the good old days, where they played and had fun no expectations the memory was a fond one that the older prince held dear as he gaze to the ring on his finger as the memory of his little brother Patton’s voice filled his head. “ Roro! here a promise ring, dad gave me them, he told me to give the other one who is special to you and you want to promise them something.” He remembered how clearly his younger brother tried to mimic his father’s voice. “ But I wanna give you one! To remind us no matter what happens we’ll be the best brothers in the world right?!” The brunette didn’t he notice he was crying ,clutching his hands as he silently wept Roman whispered under his breath “ Patton, forgive me for being so blind…” 

He had let his father died and his brother get taken away , how could he call himself a prince when he couldn’t protect his family. How was he going to protect his kingdom if he can’t do that…


	2. Chapter 2: “I Wanna Believe”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns Part of the truth  
> Roman Is slowly Realizing his mistakes  
> Patton had some second doubts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Been forever sorry! Welp Rose here with Chapter 2 of Prince’s Lullaby I cried alot during this chapter but it was supposed to be longer but i decided to save the rest of the crying for chapter 3 and ill give y’all a bit of fluff

Yelling, The sound of clashing footsteps, Dread wafted into Virgil’s Room as he felt anxious what was going on? He had no fucking idea and he wasn’t alerted at all yet then there was a sudden chill in the room as a dark smokey cloud formed around his hands. Grasping at it compelled by something he felt paper as the cloud faded it was a letter not just any letter one of Patton’s letters they always would share. In the night when neither of them could sleep at all , but a gasp caught in his throat once he realized it was sent by dark magic why would Patton use dark magic , how does Patton know dark magic….Does Patton know how easily dark magic can change a person ? Pits formed in his stomach as he opened the letter with hesitance as he started to read it.

‘Dear Virgil,

I’m sorry it has all come to this, but I can’t take it anymore I won’t take it anymore these god forsaken people have lost any sense of justice they had left. Venom of there negativity drip from there mouths even from my very own brother.

Fate has been cruel and order unkind I never wanted to hurt these people who are my subjects.Though you must have realized how the people been towards me, they all watched my unhappiness grew my brother did not bat a eyelash for this cruel nature. 

I had have enough I can’t take it i’m going to give these people what they deserve, what they wanted from me.

I Promise Virgil that you’ll be safe and by my side as soon as this is over.

With Love Your Best Friend, 

Patton Kingston’

Virgil was shaking , his vision growing hazy, the nerve wracking feeling, the small amount of guilt from when he read the Letter,this Letter was from Patton , sent by Patton using dark magic that was forebidden in the kingdom. He couldn’t tell anyone about this or it would make everything worse knowing the fact the dark magic was corrupting Patton at this very moment. As he scrambled around his room preparing a multiude of things. All that was on his mind was to find Patton and talk his Best Friend……The person he loves most do this to himself, he can’t let Patton go through this , that thing whatever Patton summoned had probably corrupted Patton in a way as well. But that didn’t make any sense it would have happened sooner and he would have noticed the changes, thinking about everything now. He realized how much Patton was compared to Roman, how much negative feelings Patton bottled up with no one reaching out and lending him a shoulder not even Virgil himself. Virgil choked down a quiet sob as he knew he was going to make everything a lot more of a hell by running off like this. Any thing before that Virgil was going have to sneak into Patton’s room to grab a few things, Logan couldn’t know, not even Roman plus Patton did sent him the letter to tell him the truth or at least part of it, to say so in the least Patton trusted him the most maybe he could resolve this peacefully before anything would happen. 

All Virgil could do was hope it would go well….

As a storm began to brew across the land back to a old abandon tower, crumbling under itself Patton stood in front of it. He gulped Patton was having second thoughts but he couldn’t go back now, some sort of force pulled him urged him to do this. As Dee the Spirit stood beside him “ Patton this is a lovelyhorrible idea” Dee had spoken up as he seemed to be having second thoughts of this plan. “ No Dee! Is It so Wrong THAT I WANT TO BE LOVED, IS IT SO WRONG I DON’T WANNA BE OVERSHADOWED BY MY BROTHER! I’m i so wrong to wish for them to see things the way I do…..I’m not the lesser prince…I deserve happiness to…” Patton spat angrily at first then he gotten quieter as he broke down into a sob falling to his knees Dee slowly put his arms around Patton. He could feel warmth but he ached for a hug where he could hug back, as Dee silently cooed and whispered sweet things to him “Patton you aren’tare right i’ll neveralways be here for you to not help you” Patton only mumbled softly in response as he looked to Dee ‘’Thank you Dee…I’m Sorry for reacting like that …Now let’s continue because we are going to make this world better , the kingdom will get what it deserves. Me , You and Virge can Live Happily like a family…..”

Clashes of thunder roared through the sky and lighting struck it was storming now as a gloom fell apon Prince Roman.

Roman had left to his Room leaving Logan in charge right now as he felt worthless how could he not protect his poor baby brother from this dark magic stranger. As walking down the hallways he heard mutters and whispers he had never caught on before.

‘good riddance that the younger prince is gone no longer to hold done Prince Roman’

‘ I don’t understand why that boy was a prince he acted nothing like it he may be of royal blood but the king should have put that child in a orphanage’

‘Yes maybe none of this would have happen if he was never here’

The prince’s eyes widen how long has this been going on , did Patton had to deal with this every day? Was the comments he got told about how Patton should be more like him meant in a negative way. Roman had always thought Patton told him everything why would Patton hide this from him…they had a promise… Roman rushed passed the servants who bad mouthed his baby brother. He didn’t want to believe this he was a amazing brother, a amazing ruler of course there.

Virgil had ran through the hallways rushing to Patton’s room as he had no time to spare the faster he acted maybe he could end this all. Running pass Prince Roman in a flash bumping into him while a clash of Thunder went off.

Back across the land Patton stepped into the crumbling tower tears pricked at his eyes while muttering “ I Wanna Believe…..”

**Author's Note:**

> Another au that is going on here is prince's Lullaby! hope you enjoy it


End file.
